


Protective

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being a protective father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic challenge from 2010  
> Pairing: Scorpius/Harry  
> Prompt: wet noodle (I'm on the nice side of ficcing today...lol)  
> Fic must contain the sentence: Youth is not eternal
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue...

”So, Malfoy,” Scorpius felt green eyes staring at him as he looked at the man standing before him.  
 

Scorpius was worried. This was the first time in Al’s house and he had only met his father once before and here they were, both in their underwear, in the same bathroom in the middle of the night.  
 

He felt awkward and wanted to run back to Al’s bedroom, but instead he stood frozen to the bathroom floor not able to move. He had only sneaked out of the room to go to the loo. He hadn’t expected to run into anybody.  
 

“What are you doing here?” Harry gave him a searching look.  
 

“Er... I just woke up and had to go to the loo.” Scorpius started, but sweat was trickling down his face and body and a flushed face gave him away.  
 

“Yeah, right.” Harry snorted. “I meant, what are you doing in my house, exactly?”  
 

“I’m visiting Al.” Scorpius said confused. Mr Potter knew that, didn’t he?  
 

“I know you are. But why?” Harry continued.  
 

“He’s my friend.” Scorpius started, but saw Mr Potter raise an eyebrow.  
 

“Friend?” Harry asked sceptically. “Really?”  
 

Scorpius felt his face redden even more. “Well...” he hesitated.  
 

“As long as you care about my son and don’t turn out to be just a wet noodle, who am I to stand in the way of young love and fun.” Harry winked.  
 

Scorpius didn’t believe his own eyes or ears. Had Harry Potter just winked at him and given him permission to shag his son?

  
“Youth is not eternal, Malfoy. Just be careful.” Harry pulled out a drawer and grabbed a condom and tossed it to Scorpius who caught it on reflex.

  
Harry turned and walked out of the room, Scorpius was still frozen to the bathroom floor.


End file.
